


Wipe

by navaan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Angst, Armor, Avengers Vol. 5 (2013), Cap_Ironman Tiny Reverse Bang, Dreams and Nightmares, Ficlet, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Symbionts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: The nightmares feel real.





	Wipe

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What could possibly go wrong?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175705) by [ranoutofrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun). 



> Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang Round 1: CONFESSION, a little play on a scene from Avengers Vol. 5

_He's staring at Steve's old face in the mirror. Harsh words are spoken. He doesn't hear them, but he feels the emotional blow of every single one of them._

_It hurts._

_It burns._

_Accusations. Threats. Frustration._

_He can feel his own anger rising._

_He is right, damn it!_

_He is right!_

_And Steve can never concede the point._

_Their eyes meet in the mirror and Tony feels like an angry caged animal. Everything is dying and Steve can't even for once work with him._

_His treacherous mind tells him it's because he messed up again. But he stands by this. He's trying to help, to save their planet, their reality, everything that is left._

_They stare at each other in the mirror._

_Steve shouts, raises his fist. They've been there, done that. Tony will not stop this time either._

_The armor whispers in his mind: PROTECT TONY STARK._

_He holds on to his anger._

_He wants to lash out._

_PROTECT, the armor whispers._

_Then the white and silver starts bleeding out and Tony gasps. He hasn't called it up. Not yet._

_"Tony! Stop it!"_

_"I can't!" He suffocates. He's gone. The armor acts and Tony is just part of it. The living breathing part of it, but his thoughts are processes and his flesh is metal. And Steve is the enemy. DESTROY._

_Steve has made himself the enemy._

_Shield crashing down on Iron Man's throat._

_Flashes of memory of fights long gone. The armor processes it and decides its next steps._

_"Tony! You can beat it! This isn't you!"_

_But it is._

_He is Iron Man._

_And he is doing what he has to._

_Steve has armored up too. All that is left is to take him out._

_Not Steve, god, not Steve... But his own thoughts are not relevant anymore._

* * *

neutral _, but he's worried._

_It's sweet._

_"Something like that, I think." He looks up. "I shouldn't dwell on it."_

_Steve smiles. "I can try and distract you."_

_Tony is still sitting in bed. Steve is only feet away._

_"Why not?" Tony says, eager to agree. What are nightmares in light of Captain America smiling at him. He can roll with the punches and hide in his workshop later._


End file.
